


Stalker

by Cunana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美队2结束的时候，冬兵并没有完全恢复记忆，而九头蛇的残余高层试图继续控制他。美队踏上了寻找冬兵之旅，并有了意外的收获。<br/>延续美队2剧情，衔接彩蛋的脑洞文，恶搞向_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> 恶搞向瞩目！！！

Part 1

 

阳光。

他不惧怕阳光。他想。阳光意味着暴露，无所遁形，而且还会对裸眼射击精准度产生干扰。阳光是暖的，热气笼罩在他的头顶，他的肩膀上，他的后背上。热辐射让他的左臂比周围的温度高上了至少20华氏度，这会大大降低金属臂行动的安全性——过热会导致零件膨大，使机械关节卡死，使他的动作迟缓。

阳光很讨厌，这没错。但是他一点也不惧怕它。尽管他被叫做冬日士兵，但是这不代表他站在华盛顿的大街上晒一会儿太阳就会融化，他是专业级别的。

冬兵沉默地站在街道的尽头，一根高高竖立的街灯旁边。街灯在地下投下的影子只有短短的一节，和他的影子平行着，纹丝不动。

这次的任务非常棘手。冬兵想，这简直是他职业生涯以来的大危机。

不仅如此，他皱了皱眉。任务的艰难是一方面，他还有其他的困扰，比如他的尾行者。

这个人跟踪他已经有一段时间了。他不知道他的身份，也不知道他的目的，但是他知道他的存在，就像他知道自己的眉毛在眼睛的上方一样。他并不用亲眼见到，但是他能感受到尾行者的存在。这是杀手对于危机的敏感。暴露在这样的光天化日下，毫无遮挡，甚至还被上级要求除去了所有的武器，穿上不适合战斗的便装，此时面对这个未知的尾行者，他感到极度的不安。

但是那有怎么样呢，没有冬兵完不成的任务。他是专业级别的。

冬兵的睫毛微微地颤动了一下，眼珠向某个方向偏移了一点，他已锁定了自己的目标。

目标缓慢地行动着，向着这个十字路口走来。冬兵调整了一下自己的姿势，进入了备战状态。他的目光里几乎空无一物，是一种茫然的坚定——之所以说是 **几乎** ，那是因为在这一片惯常的茫然里，还多了一丝罕见的焦虑。这次的任务太过艰巨，他已经失败了太多次，这次一定要成功——

“我扶你过去。”冬兵对着他的目标说，声音冷硬，没有一丝起伏，就像他的名字一样，冬日。

他伸出了自己的左臂，银色的那条。机械启动运转的声音在空旷的街道上清晰可闻。

“啊！上帝啊！原来你不是假人！？”他的目标惊叫道，颤颤巍巍地倒退了几步。她牵在手里的犬类动物大声咆哮起来，露出牙齿，试图向他扑来。冬兵感受到了一丝威胁，还有一丝熟悉——惊叫，咆哮，进攻，退让——这有一点像他以往的那些任务，他做得得心应手的那些任务。

他皱着眉，对着那只金毛猎犬摆出了攻击姿势。

“巴基！”

冬兵回过头，看到不远处有人在向他跑来，一个穿着T恤和卡其布裤子的男人，金色的头发在太阳下闪闪发光。

“巴基！不要伤害它！”男人一边大喊，一边飞奔过来。几乎是瞬间，他已经到了冬兵的面前。冬兵下意识地抬手，试图抵挡住即将到来的攻击，然而却什么也没有发生。

男人只是挡在了他和那只狗中间而已。

冬兵用极短的时间扫视了男人一眼，这张面孔让他觉得有一丝熟悉，但是他确信自己没有见过这个人。

“滚开。”他说，条件反射地想抽出匕首搏击，但是却摸了个空。于是他挥拳打向对方，没有任何转动，直直地出拳，完全凭机械的力量击打过去。

而他的攻击被挡住了。金发的男人一边用手臂抵住他的攻击，一边对他微笑。

他笑得很丑，因为阳光很强烈，他不得不眯起眼睛。而且冬兵刚刚的攻击全都落在了他的手臂上，那个力道能把普通人击飞好几米。他原本英俊的脸因为疼痛微妙地皱成一团，无比滑稽。

但是冬兵还是被这笑容吸走了百分之十的注意力。只有百分之十，而且他可以算出更详细的成分：百分之五是因为正常人在这种时候不会笑，百分之三是因为这个笑容太滑稽，还有百分之二是因为他被太阳晒得出了故障，觉得这个笑容似曾相识。

他的目标尖叫着飞奔而去，冲到了马路那头，然后继续狂奔着消失了。

“你跟踪我。”冬兵说，用的是肯定句。他的语气里有一丝恼怒，因为这次任务又失败了。

“没错。”男人说，“果然瞒不过你啊巴基。”

“巴基？”冬兵说，“这是个语气词还是怎的。”

 

Part 2

 

一切的起因在一个星期前，史蒂夫和山姆踏上追寻之旅后不久的一天。冬日战士再次出现的消息通过特殊的渠道被传递给了他们。

娜塔莎的声音从无线传输器那头传来，“嘿男孩们，你们想去一趟东欧吗。”

“不太想。”史蒂夫说，“长途飞行，呃，你懂的。”

“冬日士兵在东欧一个小国家出现了。”娜塔莎说，“看上去他在保护一批人向拉特维尼亚潜逃，那批人，我们相信，是九头蛇的残余党羽。”

“他被重新召回了？”山姆说，“这可麻烦了，队长。”

“其实事态没你想的那么严峻。”娜塔莎说，“他们只是一帮亡命之徒，已经失去了严密的组织和计划，也没有设备和资源来强效控制巴基。”

史蒂夫点了点头，“我们只需要引开巴基，然后捕获那帮九头蛇残余，就能挽回局面。”

“而那些人的身份我已经帮你们搞到了。”娜塔莎说，“不用谢我。玩得开心男孩们。”

一切都进行得很顺利。行动比较灵活的山姆负责引开了守卫在门口的冬兵，而史蒂夫闯入了他们的暂居点，把那帮九头蛇余党绑得严严实实，送上了娜塔莎派来支援的小型运输机。这简直太过顺利了，当史蒂夫搞定了一切的时候，山姆甚至还在和冬兵玩躲猫猫。

就在这个时候，看着房间中央放着的那台电脑，一个念头进入了史蒂夫的脑海里。“山姆。”他呼叫道，“我有了一个新计划。”

“什么新计划！你那边搞定了吗？”山姆的声音听上去很焦躁，“我还在和冬兵玩躲猫猫，他追得真他妈紧——这个新的机械翼用起来不顺手，他刚才差点就射中我了。”

“你再拖住他一会儿。”史蒂夫说，已经开始往电脑里输入指令，“我用娜塔莎给我的程序侵入了九头蛇的电脑里，更改了他们的权限。”

“你什么时候学会黑客技术了！”

“上次在利马瑞安之星上弗瑞没让我去拷贝资料而让娜塔莎去，我觉得他是在鄙视我电脑用得不好。”史蒂夫说，“尽管他口口声声说是因为要搞分割管理，但我觉得那只是借口。然后我就去找娜塔莎补习电脑了。”

“……你学习的速度也挺惊人的嘛，伙计。”

“总之。”史蒂夫说，“我刚刚得到了这台电脑的最高权限。我想我可以利用这一点，用更温和的方法搞定巴基。”

“温和？”山姆说，呼吸急促，背景里有连续不断的枪击声传来，“这家伙可和温和一点也不沾边，史蒂夫，我向你保证。”

史蒂夫成功撤离之后，山姆提升了飞翔高度，甩掉了紧追不舍的冬兵。在运输机上，史蒂夫把自己的计划全盘托出了。

通过史蒂夫的黑客技术得到的资料显示，巴基在航母坠毁之后去了九头蛇的一个后备据点，试图修补机械臂的损伤。而九头蛇的残党在不久后也到达了这个据点，他们控制住了巴基，并且再次对他进行了洗脑。因为逃亡过程中的不确定性，他们一直依靠一部手机与冬兵进行联系，下达命令。

现在他们有了这个手机的号码，也有了九头蛇下达命令所用的特殊编码，一切都在掌控之中。

“这家伙太难搞了。”山姆精疲力尽地说，看着史蒂夫在自己的电脑上鼓捣着什么，“你说得对，我们得用温和的办法，绝对不能硬来。”

“他的杀伤性太强了。”史蒂夫说，“如果交战很容易伤害平民。而且我也没办法下手伤害他，这架打不赢，只能智取。”

“你准备怎么办？”山姆说，“你得给他下达命令，伙计，他习惯了被呼来唤去的，如果他回到据点发现所有人都消失了，也没有命令下来，他会起疑的。要是他再搞失踪，想找到他就难了。”

“不用担心。”史蒂夫说，“我已经给他下达了新的命令。让他搭上一个小时后到达的一架运输机，去华盛顿。运输机是娜塔莎安排的，已经伪装成了九头蛇的风格。”

“你有没有跟他解释为什么计划变了？”

“没有。”史蒂夫说，紧盯着屏幕，看不出情绪。“士兵只需要执行命令，不需要解释。”

 

Part 3

 

三天前，冬兵收到了组织的消息，他有了一个新的任务。

“接下来的三天，在没有红绿灯的十字路口扶老年人过马路，至少扶满十个。”

以上是组织给他的任务的全部内容。他一开始完全不能理解这个任务的意义——但是他不会质疑组织的决策，作为一个士兵，他只需要服从。这个任务前所未有，但他一定会找到办法完成，他是专业级别的。

三天过去了，他却一个目标也没有达成。

他拖着疲惫的步伐走向组织给他安排的暂居处，那是一个装潢复古的小公寓，有点二战时候的风格，在华盛顿的郊区，很适合一个杀手隐匿。

任务失败了，他很少失败，失败往往意味着无比严酷的惩罚。组织的伟大计划不容许失败，他是时代的推进者，塑造者，他不可以失败。

但他并没有感到特别沮丧。这很奇怪。有一些别的东西占据了他的脑海，一些模糊的，错乱的东西。

那个尾行者依然在不远处注视着他，他能感受到。今天是尾行者第一次在他面前露出真容，而在干扰了自己的任务之后，对方就离开了。

他还要继续完成任务，无法追击对方，只能眼睁睁地看着他消失在视野里。

但是他并没有真的消失。冬兵转过头，看着身后空旷的街道，空无一人。但是他知道那个金发的男人一定隐匿在某个地方，凝视着他。

他的手机响了起来。

屏幕上的编码翻译过来是一条新的指示。“任务失败，准备接受惩罚。”

冬兵抿紧了嘴唇，惩罚这个词引发了他脑海深处对于疼痛的记忆，他的肌肉微微痉挛起来，似乎想本能地抗拒什么。

另一条新的信息出现在了屏幕上：“惩罚：去美国队长纪念馆打扫卫生一天，身份信息和工作服已放在公寓。”

冬兵睁大了眼睛。美国队长，他想，某个笑容猛地出现在他的脑海里，仿佛魔怔了一样挥之不去。

美国队长，是我的敌人。他想，愤恨地闭上了眼睛，试图清除掉眼前的影像。多么残酷而又合适的惩罚，组织用这种方式折磨他，打扫自己敌人的纪念馆。

当冬兵直挺挺地躺在床上，闭着眼睛，准备休养生息以准备明天的惩罚的时候，窗外传来一声愉快的声音。

“晚安，巴基！”

他猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

Part 4

 

冬兵戴着鸭舌帽，戴着写着“斯坦李”的胸牌走进了美国队长纪念馆。

这个地方充满了美国精神。星条装饰无处不在，还有美国队长的喷绘从天花板上垂吊下来。今天是闭关日，纪念馆里空无一人，但灯光全部都打开着，大大小小的屏幕上播放着历史影像资料。

一个熟悉的笑容出现在屏幕上。

男人微笑着，微侧着头。黑白照片里看不出太多细节，但是他知道，那天的阳光一定很强烈，因为男人皱着眉，像昨天一样。

而且他就是知道，那天的太阳有多强烈，天空有多晴朗，微醺的风吹过发梢的感觉，还有男人搂着他的手臂的重量。

照片上，他站在男人的身边，微笑着，没看向镜头，好像被别的什么吸引走了目光。

“巴基·巴恩斯，队长的童年好友，两个人一起长大……”

冬兵缓缓从屏幕上移开目光，他看向屏幕旁边的资料牌，上面的文字关于一个叫做巴基·巴恩斯的男人，他如何热情，勇敢，坚强，如何战斗在美国队长的身边，如何为了拯救更多的人牺牲在了一个冰冷的冬日。

而在资料牌上，他看到自己的脸，黑白的，梳着老掉牙的发型，微笑着，回望过来。

“巴基。”他的尾行者说，不知什么时候已经站到了他的身后，“这不是个语气词。”

“这是我的名字。”冬日士兵说。

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

Part 23333

“新任务：今晚和史蒂夫共进晚餐，然后一起补Star War系列。”

“够了。”巴基说，冷冷地把手机拍到了史蒂夫的身边。压抑的沉默笼罩了整个房间，史蒂夫勉强地微笑了一下，“巴基，你怎么知道这是……”

“和你说过多少遍了，我不想看Star War。”巴基说，“我想看Star Trek。”

史蒂夫惊呆了。

巴基忍不住微笑起来。

 


End file.
